Elle & Lui
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Quelques OS pour la Week 2014 du couple Gajeel x Levy.
1. Cadeaux

Coucou !

Voici quelques drabbles sur pour la Gajeel x Levy Week 2014 ! Oui, je sais, la date est largement dépassée, pardonnez-moi ! x)

J'espère que ce sont les bons thèmes ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je ne pourrais pas faire tout ceux qui étaient proposés. (Bah oui, certains sont assez difficiles à faire par écrit !) Que dire de plus, si ce n'est que j'espère également avoir respectée les caractères des personnages ? (J'vous jure, c'est ce qu'il me fait le + peur !). Faites-moi savoir ce qui vous a plût, déplût, ... .

Je commence donc avec le premier jour qui s'intitule "Cadeaux" !

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 1 :<strong> Cadeaux

Bon nombre de Mages de Fairy Tail étaient rassemblés au parc sud de Magnolia et semblaient, comme à leur habitude, s'amuser comme des fous. Au milieu de cette effervescence où un banquet était à leur disposition, deux personnes se distinguaient des autres, notamment de par l'attroupement qui s'étaient formés autour d'eux, mais également de par leurs vêtements assortis. Pour l'une, c'était une charmante robe blanche, tandis que pour la seconde personne, c'était un élégant costume gris.

« Encore félicitations, Levy- chan ! Gajeel aussi ! Complimenta la constellationniste.

- Merci, Lu-chan ! Répondit la mariée aux cheveux bleus.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous ! »

Embarrassé de voir le sourire si sincère de la blonde, Gajeel desserra légèrement sa cravate qui lui serrait la gorge et hocha simplement de la tête. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être tiré à quatre épingles, si ce n'est lorsqu'il se produisait sur scène. En y repensant, depuis que son amplificateur de basse avait eu un court-circuit à cause d'une averse imprévisible, il avait temporairement arrêté les concerts afin de se refaire un peu d'argent lors de ses missions et d'en racheter un nouveau, plus performant, avait-il décidé.

Le Dragon Slayer d'acier se massa la nuque et toucha ensuite sa tignasse qui était rassemblée en une queue de cheval basse à l'aide d'un chouchou, visiblement en métal. Même si cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure et demie qu'il s'était fait relooker, il avait l'impression d'être une personne totalement différente, bien que Levy lui avait assuré qu'il restait le même et qu'il était très beau.

Il s'intéressa à son entourage lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et découvrit que le propriétaire n'était autre que Grey. Ce dernier retira sa main et porta son attention sur la mage des mots, maintenant entourée d'Erza au sourire satisfait et d'une Mirajane à la mine enjouée.

« Elle irradie vraiment de bonheur, aujourd'hui… Fit calmement remarquer le disciple d'Ul.

- Tout le temps, tu veux dire. » Rétorqua Gajeel sur le même ton.

Les pommettes roses, le rire de sa femme éclata dans l'air et il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler une énième fois. Deux mèches ondulées encadraient son petit visage, tandis que ses cheveux étaient remontés en une couette qui s'éparpillait dans tous les sens et qui était voilé par le tissu qu'il lui avait retiré du visage lorsqu'ils étaient à l'intérieur de la cathédrale Kaldia. Les gants passe-coudes soulignaient ses bras fins ainsi que ses longues mains. Sa robe mince mettait en valeur ses formes et les talons de ses chaussures en pointes la grandissaient légèrement –sans doute parce qu'elle ne voulait pas paraitre plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Alors que Gajeel dévorait sa petite crevette en silence, la voix de Grey le sortit de ses pensées.

« C'est dommage que le vieux n'ait pas pu venir.

- Ouais. Le conseil aurait pu l'dispenser de cette foutue réunion. Approuva le mage d'acier avant de prendre un air grave. Dis, tu pourrais te retenir, quand même. On est à mon mariage, bordel.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Tes fringues… ! » S'agaça-t-il.

Le nudiste percuta qu'il était encore en caleçon lorsque ses yeux se baissèrent vers le bas et qu'il sursauta dans un léger spasme.

« Oh, merde ! »

Et c'est sur cette injure que le mage de glace quitta le marié pour disparaitre entre les autres membres de la guilde. Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur Levy mais fut bien vite arrêter par une touffe rose et son chat ailé.

« C'est pas tout, mais quand est-ce qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ? J'en ai marre d'attendre. Se plaignit soudainement le Dragon Slayer de feu, bras croisés derrière la tête.

- Pourquoi tu es si pressé alors que les cadeaux ne sont même pas pour toi ? Demanda Happy.

- C'est vrai qu'on devrait peut-être les ouvrir, non ? » Renchérit Mirajane avant même que Natsu n'ait pu répondre à son partenaire.

Dans commun accord, ils approuvèrent la décision. Et c'est Lucy qui s'avança la première vers les amants en leur tendant un paquet violet, qui déballèrent immédiatement.

« C'est aussi de la part de Wendy, mais elle est tombée malade et Charuru veille sur elle. Rajouta la blonde. Comme nous savions que vous portez tous les deux des bandeaux frontaux, on s'est dit que cela pourrait varier vos styles…

- Ils sont superbes, merci beaucoup Lu-chan ! Gratifia la bleutée en prenant la constellationniste dans les bras. Nous irons remercier Wendy lorsqu'elle sera guérie !

- Hm. » Acquiesça Gajeel en regardant les bandeaux de différentes couleurs à l'intérieur de la boite transparente.

Ce fut ensuite au tour des co-équipiers de Levy de venir vers eux. Un sourire légèrement forcé étira les lèvres de Jett et il tendit le cadeau entre eux, pendant que Droy mordait dans son morceau de gâteau.

« Félicitations à vous !

- On espère que ça te plaira quand même, Gajeel. »

Dans le sachet, ils découvrirent tout un tas de livres, aussi bien des romans d'actions, romantiques, de fantastiques, ou encore des bandes dessinées. Et en effet, le Dragon Slayer d'acier n'était pas très friand de lecture. Cependant, maintenant qu'il allait vivre avec la fille la plus dingue de littérature, il n'allait pas trop avoir le choix que d'en lire quelques-uns…

« Je ferais un effort, les gars. » Répondit le concerné.

Pendant que Levy prenait ses deux amis d'enfance qui pleuraient dans une rapide accolade, le regard de Gajeel fut attiré par une forme bleue avec des oreilles qui s'approchait de lui. Happy se tenait devant le mage noir et tirait un énorme sachet en plastique derrière lui. Les piercings qu'il avait en guise de sourcil s'arquèrent légèrement dans un regard interrogateur. La voix du petit Exceed s'éleva pour répondre à sa question intérieure.

« C'est mon cadeau ! J'ai pris un temps fou pour rassembler tout ça ! » Annonça-t-il, fier de lui, alors que le marié s'accroupit afin de saisir les deux anses.

A l'intérieur du sachet blanc se trouvait un sac de congélation. Gajeel sentit la présence de Levy qui venait à son tour de s'accroupir en demandant ce que c'était. Ne voulant pas croire à l'idée qui commençait à germer dans son esprit, il ferma les yeux et ouvrit d'un coup sec le sac.

« Ooh ! Il y en a beaucoup ! C'est toi qui as pêché tout ça ? » S'extasia la mage des mots.

Le jeune homme aux piercings ouvrit les yeux et son visage se décomposa. Des poissons. Pleins de poissons. Entassés les uns sur les autres. Chacun soigneusement enroulés avec un petit nœud rouge. Et au milieu d'un tas de glaçons, qui plus est. « Pour les garder bien au frais. », venait-il de rajouter. La linguistique lui caressa en guise de remerciement, et le mage d'acier croisa le regard du petit chat bleu.

« Alors, tu es content ? Demanda l'Exceed, visiblement satisfait de son cadeau.

- Euh… Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, c'était impossible pour toi de m'offrir autre chose que tes poissons, alors… »

Immédiatement, le chaton fit la moue tandis que grosses larmes menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux tremblant. La seconde d'après, il gémissait et courait dans les bras de Lucy.

« Gajeel, enfin ! Tu pourrais être plus gentil ! Sermonna Levy.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Sursauta le concernée, le visage empreint d'embarras.

Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi la boule de poil bleue s'était vexée ainsi, d'autant plus qu'il lui avait correctement répondu… Le Dragon Slayer de feu s'approcha et les deux amants se redressèrent en même temps. Le mage de feu sourit ensuite de toutes ses dents.

« Je suis vraiment content pour vous ! Tenez, voici le mien ! Lâcha Natsu, un sachet et un gros carton dans les mains.

- Tu n'avais pas fait de cadeau commun avec Happy ? S'étonna Levy.

- Il a tenu à ce qu'on vous en offre chacun un. Celui-là est pour toi. » Précisa-t-il.

Ils étaient satisfaits de cette réponse et c'est Gajeel qui prit le sachet dans lequel se trouvait une moyenne et jolie boite. Le marié zieuta rapidement ce qu'avait Levy et nota qu'elle avait posé le colis dans l'herbe, un mètre plus loin. Il décida de se re-concentrer sur son propre cadeau, déchira l'emballage et ouvrit donc ladite boite. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, son visage se dépita et, pris d'un élan de colère, il empoigna l'écharpe du fils d'Igneel, furieux.

« T'es sérieux, Salamander ? Tu m'offres du fer pour mon cadeau de mariage ?!

- Bah où est le problème ? Questionna-t-il, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il s'énervait.

- J'suis sûr qu't'as pris la première chose qui t'étais passé par la tête, espèce de débile ! C'est vraiment un cadeau d'merde, ton truc !

- Répète un peu, sale boîte de conserve ?! Rétorqua-t-il en cognant son front contre celui de Gajeel, l'air menaçant. T'aimes ça alors j'vois pas c'qui te dérange !

- Tu n'as pas d'originalité, bouffeur de cendres ! Ils viennent tous de la vieille décharge, avoue !

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? L'importance c'est que t'ai d'la bouffe !

- T'as vraiment qu'un p'tit cerveau pour ne penser qu'à ça, enfoiré !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, tas de ferraille ?! Cria le mage de feu en montant dans les aigus, le poing déjà enflammé. A la base, je ne voulais rien t'offrir alors sois content !

- De un, j'aurais très bien pu aller m'en chercher tout seul ! De deux, Levy peut m'en créer ! Et de trois, ils sont biens meilleurs que ceux tout rouillés que tu viens d'me donner ! » Rétorqua le Dragon d'acier en durcissant une partie de son visage en métal.

La tension était à son maximum, elle allait éclatée d'une seconde à l'autre et il s'en suivrait une bataille qu'il n'augurait rien de bon. Heureusement pour eux, une personne interrompit la dispute enfantine des deux Dragons Slayers. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que ce soit Erza brandissant une de ses épées accompagnée de son aura maléfique, mais ce fut Levy qui posa doucement une main sur le bras de son époux. Ce dernier le sentit immédiatement et son visage se détendit la seconde d'après pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur.

« Un peu plus et tu saccageais tout le parc. Tu avais promis que tu te contrôlerais, Gajeel…

- M-Mais c'est Salamander qui a commencé ! » Se défendit-il.

La voix autoritaire d'Erza résonna alors près d'eux. La jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates ordonna au mage de feu de s'excuser auprès de Levy pour avoir agi de la sorte, ce qu'il fit sans protester, presque tremblant. Le marié croisa aussi le regard du tyran qui lui intima de faire la même chose. Il allait défendre son point de vue mais préféra ravaler ses paroles pleines de fierté pour s'excuser du bout des lèvres, le regard fuyant, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas lui le fautif. Puis les deux orbes rubis de Gajeel s'agrandirent lorsqu'il tiqua dans un clignement de paupières.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as reçu, toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle pointa du doigt son colis -qui se trouvait également dans l'herbe. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'il s'était approché du carton, tétanisé sur place. A l'intérieur, se trouvait des briques. Des briques de soupes légumes du soleil, potiron, légumes verts, velouté de carottes, poireaux, tomates et vermicelles… Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et avait même arrêté de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes.

« C'est l'intention qui compte, comme on dit. » Lâcha Levy qui l'avait rejoint, compatissante à l'expression indignée de son conjoint.

Comme un électrochoc, la phrase qu'avait prononcée la mage des mots permit à Gajeel de pouvoir se mouvoir et la première chose qu'il fit fut, sans surprise, de se jeter une seconde fois sur Natsu. Un seul coup de poing du Dragon Slayer d'acier projeta le mage de feu à terre avant qu'il ne s'asseye sur son ventre et le prenne par le col.

« T'avais pas plus con, comme cadeau ?! Le fer pour moi passe encore, mais offrir de la soupe pour Levy… Tu veux la complexer encore plus, c'est ça ?!

- C'est… C'est Lucy qui m'a dit qu'elle aimait ça. Répondit Natsu d'une petite voix craintive.

- Quoi ?! Riposta Gajeel en tournant aussitôt la tête vers la nommée, hostile comme jamais.

- Hein ? Moi ?! » S'offusqua immédiatement la blonde.

La constellationniste avait de gros yeux rempli d'incompréhension et avait ramené un de ses bras près de son corps, comme pour se protéger. Silencieux, Gajeel la fixa un instant pour finalement reporter son attention sur le mage de feu, qu'il cogna d'un bref coup de tête.

« Et en plus, tu accuses les autres… ! Tch… ! »

Après ces derniers mots, l'ancien membre de Phantom Lord relâcha la touffe rose et s'éloigna de son corps qui gisait dans l'herbe, une bosse fumante sur le front.

« T'es vraiment pathétique, Natsu. Souffla Grey dans un sourire moqueur.

- Toi aussi tu veux t'battre, enfoiré ?! Explosa le concerné en ayant subitement repris du poil de la bête.

- Regarde plutôt ce qu'est un vrai cadeau de mariage. » Déclara-t-il en cognant son poing contre son autre paume.

Heureusement pour la foule, le nudiste avait retrouvé son pantalon ainsi que sa chemise, et venait de se planter à un mètre du couple. De la brume ainsi qu'une brise fraîche s'échappait de ses mains alors qu'il murmurait un « _Ice Make…_ ». Les sourcils froncés de concentration, Grey fit exploser son pouvoir au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. Bouche ouverte, Levy s'émerveilla, suivit de près par Gajeel ainsi que des membres présents autour d'eux qui lâchèrent un cri admiratif.

Devant leurs nez, un énorme et magnifique bouquet de glace scintillait de mille feux. Satisfait, Gray arborait un grand sourire et le tendit fièrement à la mariée. Il avait dû énormément s'entrainer pour arriver à ce résultat…, supposa Gajeel qui scrutait tous les détails.

« Encore félicitations à vous.

- Il est magnifique, Grey ! Remercia Levy en prenant doucement la création de glace.

- C'est joli, ouais. Mais tu aurais dû nous offrir quelque chose qui se conserve. Avec la chaleur de l'été qui va arriver, le bouquet va fondre… Expliqua le mage d'acier.

- Nous avons qu'à le mettre dans le coffre réfrigérant qu'il y a au sous-sol de la guilde… Proposa Levy.

- Pourquoi pas. Comme nous en avons plusieurs, nous pourrons toujours en libérer un pour le mettre à l'intérieur. » Approuva soudainement la voix de Mirajane.

L'ainée des Strauss s'approcha et étira ses lèvres dans un doux sourire. Pendant que Grey reprenait délicatement son cadeau des mains de Levy pour le poser avec le tas des autres qui s'étaient formés, Erza avait eu le temps de rejoindre la démone, deux paquets en main.

« Les Raijinshuu ne sont toujours pas arrivés ? S'enquit la mariée aux cheveux bleus.

- Malheureusement non. Leur mission prend plus de temps que prévu, j'ai l'impression. Répondit tristement Mira.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous leurs raconterons tout dès leur retour. C'est à notre tour de vous offrir votre cadeau de mariage. Jugea Erza sur un ton professionnel.

- C'est un cadeau commun ? Demanda Gajeel qui n'avait pas décroché un mot aux filles.

- Mmh… On peut dire ça, oui. » Finit par répondre la serveuse de la guilde.

La guerrière aux cheveux rouges tendit son paquet à Gajeel, tandis que l'ainée de Strauss l'imita en faisait face à Levy. Erza était une personne réfléchie et digne de confiance, son cadeau serait certainement en rapport avec son caractère…, pensa le Dragon Slayer.

Cependant, il fallait croire que les espoirs qu'il avait fondés envers ce tyran s'étaient envolés en même temps que le déchirement de l'emballage, puisque son teint était devenu brusquement livide. Finalement, et il était quasiment certain, c'était son caractère tyrannique et dominant qui s'était apparemment manifesté lorsqu'elle avait fait ses achats. La surprise passée et malgré une terrible gêne, une énorme veine se forma sur la tempe du marié qui attaqua directement la responsable.

« Hé, Titania ! C'est quoi ça ? J'suis pas d'ce genre, bordel !

- Allons, ne sois pas gêné, Gajeel. C'est normal pour un couple d'essayer toutes sortes de tendances. Répondit calmement Erza dans un sourire encourageant.

- Tu t'fous d'moi là ? 'Pis c'que j'fais dans ma vie privée ne te regarde pas ! Comment t'as pu acheter ça, sérieux ?! » Râla-t-il.

En effet, ce qu'elle lui avait offert était un costume de lapin, plutôt coquin, avec en prime des menottes à fourrures significatives. Et à voir la tête que tirait sa crevette, elle avait dû recevoir la même chose… Gajeel en conclut donc que Mirajane était aussi sadique que la mage à l'armure.

« Voyez le bon côté des choses : vous pourrez en profiter dès ce soir. » Ajouta justement la serveuse dans un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

Mais ce fut la phrase de trop puisque les deux amants piquèrent un fard à l'unisson, sous les regards satisfaits des deux démones. Le jeune homme aux piercings serra les dents devant tant d'humilité et se détourna des filles. Si elles croyaient qu'il allait les remercier, elles se trompaient lourdement ! Pour finir, il ouvrit enfin la bouche afin de faire part de son mécontentement à son entourage.

« C'est pas vrai ça ! Ya vraiment personne pour nous offrir des cadeaux un tant soit peu sérieux, ici ? » S'énerva le fils de Métalicana.

Plusieurs rires se firent autour d'eux, amusés par la situation embarrassante dans laquelle les deux amoureux se trouvaient. L'ancien membre de Phantom Lord les foudroya aussitôt du regard, canines retroussés, visage sombre. Les plaisantins se turent sur-le-champ et Gajeel se détourna d'eux, grognon mais néanmoins satisfait d'avoir toujours autant d'intimidation. Il empoigna la boite maudite qui appartenait à sa compagne et fit quelques mètres pour fourrer les cadeaux empoisonnés dans le sachet que Salamander lui avait donné. Ses chaussures eurent juste le temps de rejoindre celles de Levy que son prénom arriva à ses oreilles. Il vit la silhouette de la femme d'eau, également ex-membre de Phantom Lord, s'avancer près de lui.

« Juvia a également apporté son cadeau. Alors, si Gajeel le veut…

- Balance. Il sera certainement mieux que celui que j'viens d'recevoir.

- Il est assez lourd, par conséquent Juvia n'a pas pu l'apporter jusqu'à Gajeel.

- J'te suis. » Intima le mage d'acier.

Ils gagnèrent rapidement le banquet où Cana avait déjà vidé plusieurs verres de champagne, très vite rattrapée par son père et Macao. Un imposant rectangle emballé trônait entre deux arbres. Et c'est auprès de l'objet que la mage d'eau s'arrêta. Intrigué, Gajeel regarda le cadeau, comme si son regard perçant pouvait voir au travers. Se mettant finalement accroupit, le jeune homme aux piercings ne laissa pas le suspens durer plus longtemps et arracha d'un coup le papier bleu.

« Gihi ! T'assures, Juvia ! J'avais justement prévu de remplacer la mienne ! » S'exclama Gajeel, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un caisson de basse noir se tenait devant ce dernier et en regardant de plus près, il était même plus performant que celui qu'il projetait d'avoir. Ses concerts allaient pouvoir reprendre du service et ce, pour son plus grand bonheur. Mais alors qu'il levait une seconde fois la tête vers son amie, cette dernière avait disparue. Il la retrouva un mètre derrière lui, près de Levy. Il devina sans mal que Juvia offrait le cadeau destiné à la fée des mots, et eut un léger sourire lorsque deux boucles d'oreilles en formes de gouttes d'eau se dévoilèrent aux yeux pétillants de sa crevette.

Il se redressa en faisant craquer les os de ses genoux et, en deux enjambées, rejoignit facilement les deux filles pour remercier Juvia.

« Lors de ton dernier concert, Juvia a bien vue que Gajeel était frustré d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important pour lui. Alors elle a décidé que ce serait son cadeau de mariage.

- N'empêche, t'as dû économiser énormément pour pouvoir acheter cette merveille.

- Juvia met toujours de l'argent de côté si jamais quelque chose arrivait. C'était l'occasion pour elle de s'en servir.

- En tout cas, elle a l'air d'envoyer du lourd ! J'vais m'éclater ! » Ricana le concerné en dévoilant ses canines.

Il sentait déjà l'excitation monter en lui rien qu'en pensant au magnifique son qu'allait procurer l'amplificateur de basse dudit caisson. Juvia les félicitaient encore une fois pour leur union tandis que Levy lui pris les mains dans un sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, Juvia ! Ce sera toi la prochaine, j'en suis sûre ! Et qui sait, peut-être que ce sera avec Grey ! Chuchota la mariée aux cheveux bleus dans un clin d'œil.

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, bouche ouverte, la mage d'eau restait immobile devant les paroles de Levy qui riait à présent du visage comique qu'offrait son amie. Gajeel, quant à lui, soupirait, désespéré par l'attitude de cette dernière. Juvia disparut à toute vitesse pour aller évidemment rejoindre Gray qui était en pleine discussion avec Loki et Elfman.

« Tss. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Grogna Gajeel. Elle va encore s'faire des films et vu comment c'est parti, elle en a pour le reste de la journée. Grey m'a dit qu'il touchait du bois parce que Juvia ne l'avait pas encore harcelé et qu'il espérait que ça ne se produise pas de sitôt mais là, c'est foutu pour lui.

- Laisse-la rêver un peu… Sourit doucement Levy. Et puis, regarde, ça ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça puisqu'il ne l'a pas encore rembarré comme il le fait d'habitude.

- C'est qu'une question de temps. Garantit le Dragon Slayer.

- Au fait, où est passé Lily ? Il en reste plus que lui pour les cadeaux.

- Je vais le chercher. Va rejoindre les autres. »

Alors que Levy acquiesçait les directives de son époux, Gajeel capturait furtivement les lèvres de sa compagne dans un baiser papillon et s'éloignait d'elle.

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il slaloma entre les différents invités, cherchant son partenaire à moustaches du regard. Le mage d'acier aperçut l'une des oreilles rondes de l'Exceed -ainsi que la marque blanche de la guilde que ce dernier portait sur le dos- entre deux jambes et se fraya un chemin pour arriver jusqu'au félin. Son partenaire était auprès de Max, s'il se souvenait bien. « Le marchand de sable », comme il aimait bien le surnommer.

Le susnommé avait dû le sentir approcher puisqu'il leva la tête et posa une paume sur sa hanche dans un sourire.

« Salut, Gajeel.

- Ça se passe bien ? Questionna le marié en guise de salut.

- A quelques détails près… Répondit le châtain en lançant une œillade vers un Natsu qui crachait des flammes comme un demeuré.

- Sérieux, il n'peut pas être tranquille deux secondes, celui-là ?

- Même lors d'évènements comme ça, c'est difficile pour lui de rester calme. Il faut s'y faire. »

Silencieux et préférant ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet « Salamander », les deux orbes couleurs sang de Gajeel quittèrent le groupe du mage aux cheveux roses pour recroiser ceux –noirs- de Max.

« Je suis venu t'emprunter Lily. Je peux ?

- Oh, oui bien sûr ! Répondit-il avant de se tourner vers un Lily maintenant ailé. On reprendra notre conversation plus tard, d'accord ?

- Aucun souci. » Conclut l'Exceed en levant la patte.

Le prénom du mage de sable surgit d'un groupe rassemblé près du banquet, et ce fût le signal pour Gajeel et Lily qui s'éclipsèrent après avoir salué Max d'un geste de la main.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Gajeel ?

- Ma femme te cherche. Apparemment, c'est toi le dernier à offrir les cadeaux, et je crois qu'elle veut passer à la suite de la fête. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec le marchand de sable, toi ?

- On discutait de choses et d'autres. » Eluda le chat.

Gajeel s'en contenta et continua de se frayer un passage entre les membres de la guilde. Cependant, il sentait le regard de l'Exceed et, en tournant la tête vers lui, il découvrit un sourire énigmatique aux coins des babines de son partenaire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'fais sourire comme ça ? S'irrita le Dragon Slayer.

- « Ma femme ». Répéta calmement Lily en reprenant les mots du mage d'acier.

- Vas-y, fous-toi d'moi.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi. Au contraire, je trouve que tu prends ton rôle de mari au sérieux, et c'est ça qui est admirable, Gajeel.

- Arrête…

- Tu sais, personne n'ose te le dire mais nous sommes tous fier de toi. Tu es revenu de très loin, et regarde où tu en es tu plaisantes avec les autres, tu participes aux bagarres générales et par-dessus tout, tu as maintenant une femme qui t'aimes profondément et que tu aimes profondément en retour. N'est-ce pas là la preuve que tu t'en bien sorti malgré tout ?

- Ferme-la, tu veux ? » Grogna-t-il, les pommettes roses.

C'était dans ce genre de conversations que Gajeel maudissait ses paroles matures et pleines de sagesses qui le rendaient mal-à-l'aise devant tant de vérités. Dans un soupir muet, les deux partenaires arrivèrent enfin auprès du groupe où se trouvait Levy. La mage des mots étira immédiatement ses lèvres dans un sourire à la vue de l'Exceed.

« Lily !

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Si j'ai bien compris, tu souhaiterais finir d'ouvrir les cadeaux pour passer à la suite, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, je vais chercher mon cadeau. Je reviens très vite. »

Une minute s'était à peine écoulée que la silhouette de Panther Lily, qui avait repris sa forme originelle, réapparut auprès des mariés. Ses bras tenaient un gros carton qu'il s'empressa de déposer dans l'herbe et qui intrigua tous ceux qui étaient autour. Pour finir, la panthère noire porta sa paume auprès de son cœur d'un geste noble et déclara :

« J'espère que mon choix vous plaira. »

Impatient à l'idée de découvrir le cadeau que leurs offrait Lily, les deux amoureux saisirent chacun un pan de l'emballage, et, dans un accord visuel, arrachèrent rapidement le papier.

Et le silence total envahit le parc. Ebahi, ils avaient tous les yeux braqués sur le colis à présent dévoilé de l'Exceed. Même Gajeel et Levy n'osaient pas dire un mot. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'une personne sorte tout le monde du mutisme dans lequel ils étaient plongés, et ce fut la voix du plus bruyant mage de la guilde qui se fit entendre.

« Pourquoi tu leurs a offert une poussette ? Demanda bêtement Natsu en pointant l'objet du doigt.

- T'es con ou quoi ? Reprocha Grey sans plus d'explications.

- Y'a même un doudou avec ! Remarqua Happy.

- Levy- chan et Gajeel… attendent un enfant ! »

La phrase qu'avait prononcée Lucy provoqua alors un cri d'excitation qui retentit subitement dans la foule ainsi qu'un flot de stupéfaction de la part de certains membres, dont Cana qui recrachait subitement tout son alcool, Macao qui se plaignait des jeunes d'aujourd'hui, Juvia qui semblait déconnecter de la réalité, Happy qui criait des _« Ils s'aiiiiment ! »_ en volant partout, Lisanna qui s'enthousiasmait auprès d'une Mirajane qui se réjouissait de cette nouvelle, Jet et Droy qui étaient totalement effondrés, et Loki qui remontait ses lunettes d'un air suffisant.

Un autre cri chaleureux s'en suivit et bientôt, tout le monde s'exclamait de joie tandis que d'autres sifflaient. Et les phrases fusèrent une à une auprès du couple.

« Sérieux, t'es vraiment enceinte, Levy ?!

- C'est merveilleux !

- Vous n'avez pas perdus de temps, dis donc !

- De-depuis quand ? Balbutia Erza, impressionnée.

- Petits cachotiers !

- Ce sont des hommes ! Cria Elfman.

- Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ?! »

Finalement, Levy choisie de répondre à la dernière question dans un sourire navré.

« On comptait garder le secret et vous le dire après la fête. Mais je suis surprise : Comment tu as fait pour le savoir ? Demanda la fée des mots en se tournant vers Lily.

- Une nuit, je m'étais levé pour boire un verre d'eau et c'est comme ça que j'ai entendu votre conversation. »

Levy opina du chef en acceptant la réponse de la panthère avant de s'approcher de lui et de le prendre chaleureusement dans ses bras.

« Merci beaucoup, Lily !

- Je… De rien. » Répondit l'Exceed, gêné.

Au même moment, Gajeel clamait fièrement _« Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de mon chat ! »_, heureux que son petit protégé lui ait offert un cadeau aussi pertinent et digne de ce nom. Toutefois, et devant l'enthousiasme général qui animaient tous les membres de la guilde, Natsu semblait bouder, la bouche cachée par son écharpe en croco, bras croisés, ses yeux en amandes rivés sur les deux amants.

Alors que le marié aux piercings se plantait d'un air arrogant devant le Dragon Slayer de feu pour le provoquer au sujet de la supériorité de son chat au sien, il remarqua que le mage à l'écharpe faisait la tête et se hâta d'en faire part à haute voix.

« Hé, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content, Salamander ! S'énerva Gajeel.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Natsu ? Renchérit directement Happy.

- Mmh… »

L'attitude de Natsu attira peu à peu le regard des curieux, qui se tournèrent vers les deux Dragon Slayers.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien, Natsu ? S'inquiéta Levy.

- Si, je vais bien. C'est juste que…

- Que… ?

- Crache le morceau, bordel ! S'impatienta le marié.

- …Je ne vois pas du tout Gajeel être père. » Finit le mage de feu, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Une consternation totale s'en suivit. Et étant donné le silence qui régnait à nouveau sur les invités, ils étaient certainement en train de s'imaginer le rôle qu'allait tenir le concerné lorsque son enfant serait né. Deux secondes plus tard, Gajeel craquait et insultait activement le fils d'Igneel auprès d'une Levy qui tentait de retenir son compagnon du mieux qu'elle pouvait…

C'était bien connu, Natsu n'était pas très doué pour les remarques à ne surtout pas faire dans ce genre de situations. D'autant plus qu'il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins et son ton désinvolte prouvait qu'il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment aux conséquences une fois que ses paroles auraient été prononcés.

Ainsi, pendant que Lucy réprimandait le mage aux cheveux roses et que Gajeel semblait retrouver petit à petit son calme, plusieurs soupir de soulagement résonnèrent autour d'eux. L'incident étant désormais clos, les mariés furent à nouveau entourés par les membres de la guilde qui poursuivirent leurs lots de questions et autres élocutions curieuses sur la naissance à venir…


	2. Travail d'équipe

Voici le deuxième OS ! Et c'est le troisième jour que vous pourrez lire ! :) 

**Jour 3 :** Travail d'équipe

Les portes de la guilde claquèrent dans un bruit métallique et deux silhouettes entrèrent dans la salle bondée de monde. Certains s'étaient retournés sur leurs passages pour les saluer joyeusement, tandis que d'autres leurs avaient simplement jetés un coup d'œil avant de reprendre leurs discussions.

Les deux mages se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au maître qui se tenait assis sur le comptoir, une chope de bière en main, et qui observait en silence tous ses enfants. Les rangers noirs du Dragon Slayer s'arrêtèrent devant le petit homme, très vite rattrapés par des petites claquettes rouges. Visiblement, la plus petite des deux silhouettes voulue parler mais la voix éraillée du mage d'acier atteignit les oreilles du papi en premier. 

« Nous sommes de retour.

- Bon retour à vous, Levy, Gajeel. » 

La voix de Jett et Droy attirèrent l'attention de la fée des mots qui sourit à la vue de ses compagnons. Ces derniers pleuraient à chaudes larmes et s'extasiaient sur leur amie qui était revenue saine et sauve, et qui avait également réussi à survivre aux côtés du fils de Métalicana.

A l'entente de son nom, ce dernier commençait à se mêler de la conversation des garçons lorsqu'un soupir gras se fit entendre de la part de Makarov -qui avait sans doute repris une gorgée d'alcool- et appela les deux arrivants qui se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. 

« Dites-moi plutôt comment s'est passé la mission ?

- Très bien, maître ! » Se vanta Levy en faisant le signe de la victoire. 

Le vieillard hocha le menton, satisfait de cette réponse, mais ce fut sans compter sur la langue du jeune homme aux piercings qui claqua au palais en signe de désapprobation, et qui lui rappela ensuite la vérité, les bras croisés, le regard perçant. 

« T'oublies que c'est moi qu'ai tout fait, Crevette… !

- Pardon ?! S'offusqua la fille aux cheveux bleus. C'est toi qui m'as supplié pour que je te donne du fer parce que t'allais te faire battre !

- Hé, j'allais pas m'faire battre ! J'avais juste besoin de récupérer un peu de puissance !

- T'étais tellement dans un sale état que j'ai dû te trainer jusqu'à l'auberge !

- Parce que c'est moi qu'ai tout fait, j'te dis ! » 

Mécontente, Levy s'apprêtait à renchérir mais le maître de la guilde se racla la gorge en intimant aux deux jeunes d'arrêter. 

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content que vous soyez rentrés en vie. C'est le plus important.

- Oui. Approuva Levy.

- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. » 

Gajeel soupira comme si les paroles de Makarov étaient une délivrance et fut le premier à bouger ses bottes du parquet pour aller s'assoir à une table vide où Mirajane lui servit un verre d'alcool ainsi qu'un bol de boulons. Levy prit également congé et fit de même en allant s'attabler avec Lucy et son groupe, suivit par les deux autres membres des Shadow Gear. 

Le vieillard ferma un instant ses paupières fatiguées. Avec la dispute qui venait d'éclater entre Gajeel et Levy, leur travail d'équipe semblait aussi corrompu que celui de Natsu et Gray, et le maître se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour survire. Mais si le mage d'acier et la linguistique étaient vraiment incompatibles, ils ne seraient pas revenus de la mission –dangereuse- qu'il leurs avaient confiés. Le menton entre l'index et le pouce, Makarov songea qu'il devrait mettre plus souvent ces deux-là ensemble…


	3. Jeux

On continue avec le quatrième jour ! ^^

**Jour 4** - Jeux

« Hein ? Pourquoi j'f'rais ça ? »

Le ton bourru et la voix éraillée de Gajeel résonnait dans la guilde déjà bruyante en ce début d'après-midi pluvieux. Peu de membres avaient décidé de sortir en mission par ce mauvais temps, de ce fait, la taverne était pratiquement saturée. Ceux qui étaient proches du jeune homme aux piercings arquèrent un sourcil interrogatif dans sa direction ; c'était rare qu'il hausse la voix. Mais lorsque les curieux virent la linguistique aux cheveux bleus près de lui, un livre dans les mains, ils retournèrent à leur discussion dans un haussement d'épaules presque habituel.

« S'il te plait ! Implora la mage des mots. Ce ne sont que des énigmes de rien du tout !

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » Demanda-t-il dans le but d'y trouver un intérêt.

Sourire taquin, Levy s'approchait alors du Dragon Slayer et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille qui eut le don de provoquer un étonnement suivit d'un faible rougissement de la part du mage d'acier. Au vu de sa réaction, on pouvait facilement deviner que la petite fée lui proposait quelque chose de pas très catholique.

La raison de Levy était simple : Ne pouvant pas sortir à cause de la pluie, ils devaient faire passer le temps. Et quoi de mieux que proposer un jeu au fils de Métalicana qui mâchouillait des plaques de fer dans son coin ? Ceci dit, elle avait tout de même envie de l'embêter un peu, et cela semblait plutôt bien marcher.

« Hors de question. Refusa catégoriquement Gajeel. T'as qu'à d'mander à Lucy.

- J'voudrais bien mais seul un Dragon Slayer peut le faire ! Argumenta-t-elle.

- Alors demande à Wendy.

- Elle se repose au dortoir des filles. »

Clairement irrité par les réponses qu'elle déballait du tac-o-tac, le mage noir plissait ses piercings qu'il avait en guise de sourcils et claquait sa langue au palais.

« J'ai pas une tête à faire mumuse avec un bouquin pour faire passer le temps. Désolé. »

Puis il ponctuait sa réponse en reportant ses yeux rouges sur un point dans le vide qui semblait passionnant avant de porter une deuxième plaque de fer qu'il fendait en deux à l'aide de ses crocs. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Levy atteignait à nouveau ses oreilles et attirait bien malgré lui son attention.

« Comme tu voudras. Puisque tu ne veux pas, je vais demander à Natsu. Mais s'il gagne, il pourra… » Lâcha-t-elle en mimant le reste de sa phrase du bout des lèvres.

Rougissant en s'imaginant les conséquences et sa fierté ayant été piquée à vif, Gajeel scrutait profondément le sourire mesquin de la mage des mots qui lui tournait à présent le dos et se dirigeait vers le Dragon Slayer aux cheveux roses qui braillait sa supériorité devant un Grey à terre. Ne tenant plus devant la pression passive que Levy lui infligeait et l'humiliation qu'il allait subir si Salamander réussissait son foutu jeu à sa place, le brun se levait brusquement et agrippait le poignet de la petite fée des mots.

« C'est bon Crevette, t'as gagnée : J'accepte de jouer avec toi. » Capitula Gajeel, le regard fuyant.

Satisfaite, Levy tirait la langue au mage d'acier d'un air victorieux et lâchait même un petit ricanement espiègle. Elle l'entrainait à leur table et ouvrait l'ouvrage entre eux pendant qu'il obtempérait à ses ordres, grognon.

A quelques mètres de là et bien que Panther Lily se défendait dans une bataille qui avait éclatée on-ne-sait-comment, l'Exceed souriait après avoir jeté un regard en direction du dragon d'acier et de la petite fée : Levy était la seule qui pouvait se jouer autant de son partenaire jusqu'à le forcer, contre son gré, à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait absolument pas faire.


	4. Coeur

Voici le dernier ! Après réflexion, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris les plus simples... T_T

Si jamais j'ai l'inspiration pour les autres thèmes (qui étaient respectivement Jour 2 - Démons. Jour 5 - Cosplay. Jour 6 - Passé et avenir.) peut-être que je posterais les OS mais ce n'est pas sûre ! x)

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 7<strong> : Cœur

Assis sur un tabouret, le coude reposant sur le bord du comptoir en bois, Gajeel tournait le dos aux nombreux verres installés sur l'étagère du bar et observait les personnes qui animaient la salle. Bizarrement, les tables, bancs, et chopes de bières n'avaient pas encore volés dans tous les sens mais la vue d'un Natsu et Grey commençant à se disputer lui annonçait que tout ceci n'allait pas tarder…

Il soupira de fatigue quand le premier coup de Salamander parti et toucha violemment la joue du mage de glace. Le Dragon Slayer d'acier détourna son attention des deux zouaves et regarda ensuite une touffe de cheveux bleus qui ne semblait pas se soucier de la bagarre qui avait éclaté. Levy avait apparemment une discussion passionnante puisque le sourire qu'elle adressait à la constellationniste était enthousiaste et ses yeux marron pétillaient. Les deux filles parlaient certainement de romans ou autres bouquins…, supposa le jeune homme aux piercings.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Gajeel ? »

C'était Lily, une brique de jus de kiwi entre les pattes, stationnant dans les airs grâce à ses ailes d'anges. Le nommé cligna des paupières, signe qu'il avait remarqué son chat, et continua de fixer les deux filles attablées au loin. La petite panthère resta un instant silencieuse, tourna la tête dans la même direction que les deux orbes rubis de son partenaire, et survola les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour finalement s'assoir sur le meuble, près du bras cloué de ce dernier.

« C'est juste que… je me posais une question. Répondit-il, pensif.

- Laquelle ?

- Quand on s'est fait attaquer par Grimoire Heart sur l'île Tenrô et que Levy m'a créé du fer, le trou qui formait le « O » du mot « IRON » était en fait un cœur. Je me demandais pourquoi elle avait mis ça à la place… »

L'Exceed regarda calmement son ami et reporta ensuite sa concentration sur son jus de fruit afin d'en siroter une gorgée. Le ton qu'avait employé Gajeel était sérieux et cela l'étonnait un peu que le mage soit préoccupé par ce genre de choses.

Le félin observa à nouveau la linguistique qui semblait rire au visage sournois de la blonde et se demanda de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler, avant de répondre au Dragon Slayer.

« Hmm… C'est une fille, elle aime forcément les détails mignons. Elle a peut-être voulue rajouter sa petite touche personnelle pour que cela soit plus décoratif.

- Hm. Possible…

- Le cœur était gros ? » Demanda Lily.

Muet, Gajeel essaya de s'en souvenir, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Il haussa les épaules au bout de dix secondes.

« Pas plus que ça, je crois. »

Lâchant un soupir las, le fils de Métalicana passa finalement sa main gantée dans sa tignasse noire et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Je me casse la tête pour rien, tu as sans doute raison : C'est seulement un truc de filles. Conclut-il.

- Ou alors, elle… » Renchérit Lily qui laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

Intrigué, le mage d'acier jeta un regard à son compagnon et scruta ensuite ses deux orbes noirs, comme si la suite se trouvait au fond de ses yeux. L'Exceed décida alors de l'aider ; il ouvrit ses babines et mima la fin de sa phrase.

Le jeune homme aux piercings tchipa ouvertement pour montrer son désaccord et tourna la tête vers la salle bruyante où plusieurs tables étaient renversées et où les batailles s'étaient multipliées, non loin du mage de feu et du mage de glace.

« N'importe quoi. » Protesta-t-il.

Lily étudia la seule partie du visage de Gajeel qu'il pouvait voir et remarqua que ses pommettes venaient de prendre certaines rougeurs. Un sourire suffisant étira les lèvres du chat noir lorsqu'il entendit les murmures rauques qui sonnaient, à ses oreilles, comme une faille qu'il pourrait exploiter si une envie taquine lui prenait.

« C'est juste un truc de filles. Oui, c'est ça. Rien qu'un truc de filles… » Répéta le Dragon Slayer qui tentait de se convaincre lui-même.


End file.
